


Only the Silence Remains

by Breathless_Serenity



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Maximoffs, aou - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Serenity/pseuds/Breathless_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she loses him, its like the wind's been knocked out of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Silence Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a small little drabble to get myself in a better mood. These two are going to be the death of me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Look forward to seeing more from me!

“ _Wanda,Leave or you’ll die..._ ”

“ _I Just Did. Do you know what it felt like?_ ”

* * *

When it happened, it was like a kick in the stomach. His thoughts running through her head as she fought to defend the key from being touched so that they all had a shot of surviving this. He always kept thinking, something that she’d gotten used to.

_It’s alright. We’re saving people._  
_We’re going to be safe. We have a chance._  
_I love you, when all of this is over we’ll have time. More time than before._  
_We can focus on us, breathe for once._  
_Wanda, there’s so much more that we can explore after this_.

There was silence for awhile, which wasn't entirely normal but she figured he was resting or on the move, focused.

 _You’re going to do great things, little flower….I’m sorry I won’t be there to see it_.

The words hurt more when they cut off. When silence was caught on the end of them. She felt everything in her snap, emotion flooding through her body as she fell to her knees, crimson flurrying around her. This was all her fault. He wanted to stay, Pietro had wanted to be close to her, to be near her… But she’d sent him off. The scream that ripped from her lungs echoed off of the stone walls she was bound in, body trembling and throat nearly ripped raw with the force of it. She tried reaching out, hardly aware of the hot trails of tears moving through the dust on her cheeks.

 _Pietro_. _Pietro_. _**PIETRO**_. She repeated like a mantra in her head, reaching out, screaming at him. She waited, breath caught in her chest as the silence ate at her like acid. Just like that…. Everything she’d ever fought for, everything she’d ever had in this life was taken from her.

* * *

 

 

“ _It felt like that._ ”


End file.
